


Dark Sakura

by Nbsiren



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbsiren/pseuds/Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. The boys are the members of the band Dark Sakura, but...





	1. Chapter 1

Strobe lights flash, the hottest beat pulses through the room, the heat on the dance floor enough to make anyone weak to seek out a spot near a door for a breeze of cool air.

The band is the hottest, most sought after group in the underground realm of any and all the clubs that have anything to do with music.

People are packed on the dance floor, the tables are crammed full, even more are along the walls around the dance floor. Everyone was listening, watching, or dancing to the music.

Girls all had their favorite band member and hoped to get their attention even if just for a moment. Guys wanted to be them as the band's charisma just had to be otherworldly. The guys (secretly) even wanted their favorite band members for themselves, though they wouldn't tell that to their girlfriends (if they had girlfriends).

The stage itself was separated from the club by rows of bars and fencing. Guards were posted on the stairs inside the stage area. Security for the band was dead serious. After incidents at the start of the band's debut, the owner and manager both gave notice that any and all attempts to get close to the band for any reason would result in the guards using force, even deadly force to get rid of any threat to the band.

This of course made the band's popularity higher and more desirable. Being so close to something one desires but which is unattainable can create insane obsessions to try and gain it.

Of course there is always the obsessive possessiveness of the ones who hold the most desired of the band.

Owner, Asami Ryuichi, his name and power is well known in not just the underground music scene, but worldwide.

Manager, Liu Feilong, his name second only to Asami's.

Yoshida (drums), Hibari and Takato (guitar), Kou (keyboard), and Takaba (vocals), their band is known as Dark Sakura.

Details about their private lives is strictly controlled.

No one outside the very top of the Sion Group knows that the gated and secured three floor apartment building that the fans believe house the band actually houses the five guards that act as the band's decoys.

The band actually lives in a building privately owned by Asami. To use the elevators or the stairs you have to have a password to enter onto devices inside the elevators or on the doors to the stairs.

~~~***~~~

Hibari and Yoshida were the first to arrive back at the building after the concert. Sliding out of the darkened van they go over to the elevator and go up to their floor.

Takato arrives next, using the elevator to go to the floor he shares with his wife.

Kirishima and Kou arrive in Kirishima's BMW. Exiting the elevator Kirishima looks at the dinner cart sitting next to the dinner table.

"Looks like dinner was brought up not too long before we arrived. Go take a shower while I set the table."

"Alright." Reaching up, he gives Kirishima a quick kiss before heading to the shower.

Feilong and Akihito arrive in a BMW and go up to the top floor.

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner gets brought up." Akihito says as he walks through the penthouse.

"I'll join you." Fei calls out after him.

Halfway through their shower Asami comes in and joins them. He pulls Akihito against him to nuzzle his neck while smirking at Fei.

Akihito moans as Asami's hands wander over his body.

Fei returns Asami's smirk with one of his own and moves closer to add his own hands on Akihito.

Fei kisses Akihito as he slides his hands down and then trails kisses downwards before taking Akihito's cock in his mouth.

At the same time Asami starts to bite his way across his collarbone and brings his hands to his nipples to pinch and twist them causing Akihito to gasp and cry out.

After finishing their shower, Asami and Akihito go over to the dining room table as Fei goes over to the entryway to bring the dinner cart over. Akihito grabs things from the kitchen to set the table while Fei places the food on the table.

Done with eating, Akihito clears the table as Asami and Fei go over to watch the news.

Going to the bedroom, Akihito starts some light stretches to unwind from the performance earlier. Turning off the light, he climbs into bed and soon falls asleep.

"How's your takeover of that music mogul's empire?" Fei asks Asami.

"The takeover so far has been smooth. He will be relocating to South America after it's done."

"Killing him would have been the faster way to get rid of him. He did try to have the boys kidnapped."

"Mmm, he's a fool for thinking he had a chance in taking them. I can reach him just as easily in South America as I can here. Besides Dark Sakura's domination of the underground music scene is done, the public music scene is their next goal."

~~~***~~~

Waking up just before noon, Akihito carefully untangles himself from Asami's and Fei's arms without waking them.

Grabbing his jeans he puts them on before going to his room to get dressed.

Changed, he goes to the phone and calls down to the main kitchen for breakfast.

After setting the table he grabs the remote and turns on the tv to watch the news while waiting for the food.

At a knock on the door he goes to get the food cart. Taking it to the table he places the food on the table then goes to the bedroom to tell them that breakfast is ready.

Opening the door, he sees Fei putting on his robe while Asami is buttoning his shirt.

"Breakfast is on the table." He says and goes back to the table to wait for them.

Asami reads the newspaper after finishing his breakfast while Akihito goes back to watching the news and Fei sips his tea while looking over his PDA.

"Fei, Kirishima's research has turned up where the second statue is. As soon as he receives all the other info needed I'll be calling for a conference."

"Who has it?"

"Yokoyama in Nagasaki. Appears to be something passed down as part of their tradition from old boss to new boss for their clan."

"So it's not something they'd sell, which means acquiring it is going to take other means."

"Kirishima is already working on gathering all the information we'll need for that. I think a morning workout with Akihito would be long enough for Kirishima to finish getting the rest of the information he's waiting for."

Fei looks up from his PDA and catches Asami's smirk. Looking over at Akihito he nods as a smirk appears on his own face.

~~~***~~~

Sitting in the conference room everyone was going over the files each of them had been given.

"So Takato, Hibari and I go in, Takato providing cover as needed, while Hibari and I get access to the sealed room where Yokoyama stores the private valuables. Kou will be stationed nearby as the base feeding each of us details as needed and Yoshida will be the outside cover." Akihito summarizes as he finishes the file.

Looking over what they have on the sealed room's details Kou says, "Mmm, but you'll need his fingerprints to help get in, getting the passcode won't be a problem if we can get the sound bug in and place it near where the door is."

"Yokoyama is attending your debut party in a couple weeks, getting his fingerprints won't be a problem nor will getting a sound bug inside his office." Feilong answers.

"So about a month for training, do you have the specs for the inside of his place already?" Takato asks.

"Yes, the training model will be ready by the end of the week." Suoh replies.

Putting out his cigarette Asami says, "The second statue is the goal, killing should be kept to those who get in the way.

The boys all nod in understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Waving and smiling at the crowd of people, the boys relax on the huge sectional. It was placed near the front of the stage for them to sit and relax on.

The guards have already had to escort people out of the party for various reasons.

"So where is your scrumptious looking vocalist Takaba?" One guest calls out to ask.

Pointing to where another crowd of people were at, Kou says, "Oh, he's over with our manager, Liu-sama and owner, Asami-sama."

One of the guards interrupts any other questions with, "It's time to get changed."

Blowing kisses to the crowd, they wave and say, "We'll be back shortly to perform a song for you!"

At the same time, Kirishima leans close to inform Asami it was time for Takaba to go change.

Nodding, he motions for Akihito's guards. Akihito's head guard, Endo steps forward, bows and waits for Asami to release Takaba. "Akihito, go get changed, after the song you're to come right back here."

Grinning, Akihito uncurls his body off their seat, jumps up and dashes over to the door to a side hallway. Endo and his other guards right behind him.

Five minutes later Feilong gets up and makes his way over to the stage to start up the intro for the group. Soon the lights go down and the music starts.

A devilish smirk appears on Asami's face as Akihito's voice fills the room and the lyrics fill his ears.

His eyes take in the people watching the stage, most with lust in their eyes. Though his eyes are drawn again to watching Akihito on the stage.

Feilong sits next to him, a small smile appears on his own face as he sees Asami watching Akihito. He turns his own eyes towards the stage and his smile turns into a grin.

Akihito was looking at them, with a smirk on his face as he sings a particular part of the song.

Towards the end of the performance, Kirishima leans close and says, "They have acquired Yokoyama's prints and they are now being scanned into the system."

Taking just moments in the changing room's bathroom, Akihito goes out and followed by his guards, goes back to sit with Asami and Feilong. He smiles and waves to the crowd as the two tuck the boy in between them.

~~~***~~~

Playing with the window, Akihito jimmies it open and standing on Hibari's shoulders, climbs inside. Takato climbs in next and they help Hibari up and inside.

Hearing an all clear from Yoshida, they wait for Kou's signal. Once Kou gives them a clear, Takato opens the bathroom door and they go down the hall and duck into a storage room.

Kou watches the feed from the security cameras he's tapped into and waits for the way to clear before giving them the ok to move to the next spot.

Once they were in the office, Akihito and Hibari go over to the door leading to the vault. Takato stays near the door to the hallway.

Hibari readies the fingerprints, when he places them on the scanner, Akihito types in the pass code.

The two go in and look for the item. Locating it, they go out and reset the vault. They make their way back to the bathroom to go out the same way.

Making it to the all clear spot, Suoh gives them a thumbs up for clearing their test run.

Putting away their gear, Yoshida, Hibari, Takato, and Kou go to the showers. They grin knowingly at Akihito who rolls his eyes at them. He goes over to the elevator to head up to the penthouse for his shower.

After the shower, he calls the kitchen for food and asks for it to be delivered to the studio. He writes a quick note in case either Asami or Feilong come back.

Sitting at the piano, Akihito lets the music he hears in his mind flow to his fingers to the keys. As the notes fade, he gets up, and gets the sheet music that had printed out.

He places the papers in a folder, then sits back down to play again. After placing the newly printed sheet music into another folder, he stretches to work the kinks out.

Going back to the penthouse he places the folders on the desk in his room and then goes to his dresser.

~~~***~~~

Looking at Akihito's note, Feilong decides to join him. He goes to his room to get what he needs.

Opening the door, he sees Akihito relaxing on a raft in the middle of the pool.

Grabbing another raft, he goes down the shallow side stairs into the pool. After getting near Akihito, he gets on the raft and lets out a sigh.

"Problems with the concert details?"

"Not with the concert, it's security issues. The people that own the building don't want us to install the barriers between the stage and the audience area that we have to have."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the same thing to happen in that huge place. At least the club where we got stage rushed was small."

They both go quiet as they remember the time before security for the band had become as strict as it is now.

An over eager fan had gotten up on stage and a guard had gone out to escort him off. Unfortunately more fans had decided to do the same and the guards were quickly overwhelmed.

Akihito sighs as he remembers the fans surrounding them and being pulled in every direction in what felt like a tug of war.

Security changed after that and changed some more after still more incidents.

"Make much progress in the studio?"

"Two songs, have to see if the guys want to tweak them though."

They hear the door open and look over to see Asami walk in. They both swallow as they see him in swim wear instead of his customary suit.

He dives into the deep end resurfaces next to them.

"The issues with the owners of the concert center have been settled."

Fei and Akihito give him a knowing look

"So you blackmailed them, bribed them, or bought the place."

"Sion now owns the concert center. They decided to sell when certain 'details' came up that they prefer not to have come out."

"Hey, got two out of the three right." Akihito grins.

Asami pulls the raft out from under Akihito, "Cheeky brat."

Asami and Fei laugh as Akihito comes up sputtering.

~~~***~~~

Gathered in the conference room, they each look over the files they have for the day of their concert.

>Arrive at concert center for warm ups  
>Lunch break  
>Opening bands arrive  
>Arrive at Yokoyama's place  
>Obtain Statue  
>Arrive at concert hall to go on stage  
"So how will we arrive on stage on time? Plus if we leave and come back I'm sure someone will notice."

"Since I now own the concert center, the barrier is being installed, along with some other renovations. Our private parking area will have a connection to a nearby building I also own." Asami smirks, then asks, "How do you feel about arriving on stage by rappelling down from a helicopter?"


	3. Chapter 3

Touching down onto the stage, the boys unhook themselves from their lines. Stepping forward, Akihito grins, and turns on his headset.

"What a rush! I soooo want to do that again, but we have our part of the concert to start!"

Sitting in his private room overlooking the stage, Asami watches as they work their routine and the fans in the audience scream and cheer their hearts out.

When he feels his phone vibrate, he answers to hear Kirishima, "The item has been verified as genuine. It is packed and ready for transport."

Making another call after that, "When done you and Akihito join me in the private viewing room." Then places the phone back in his pocket.

His eyes gleam as he watches Akihito's body moving around the stage. A twist of his hips...he recalls his hands on those hips...his fingers leaving marks behind. The shake of his ass...the feeling of pounding into that tight ass... His voice singing...the sound of his cries, moans, and pants as he's being taken...

Even as he feels himself harden, the images flow through his mind. Akihito spread out on the bed as he and Fei taste and caress him. Fei's hair as it slides over them, at times wrapping around them and entangling their already entwined bodies. Fei's face as he takes Akihito, while he himself takes Fei...

When Feilong and Akihito enter the room, they catch the gleam in Asami's eyes...

~~~***~~~

Lifting the second statue out of the box it had been packed in, Asami lightly runs his hands over it. Taking the statue as Asami passes it to him, Fei goes to the closet in Asami's room.

Opening the door to the panic room, he goes to the control panel and types in a special code. A panel opens and he places the statue inside, next to the other statue already there.

Walking back into the bedroom, he sees Akihito curled up asleep, the blanket down around his waist. Pulling the blanket up, he tucks it around him, before going back to the office.

"Two statues out of three we've managed to get a hold of. Any leads on the third?"

"Kirishima will be heading out in a couple days to dig through an archive in Hakodate."

"Hakodate...you mean Arbatov?"

"It's possible, we'll have to wait and see if Kirishima finds out anything from the archive. The boys' schedules will be filled soon with practice, working on putting together their cd, promoting the band, along with our other work."

"Which means we only have a little time of fully enjoying him before his attention is focused on work."

"Plans for...relaxing...with him are already in the works. Kou will go with Kirishima to Hakodate, Takato and Aine will be going to the mountain estate, Hibari and Yoshida will be going to Disney for their fun."

"We haven't been to the Ruby Cocoon in a while with him. That place alone we can milk him dry in two days." Fei grins as he remembers the last time all three of them had gone to the club.

"True, but as busy as all our schedules will be after this small break, savoring him for the entire time will be first. Though I can reserve the last two days to be spent there."

Fei smiles knowingly at Asami as he smirks.

~~~***~~~

Arriving at the house privately owned by the Sion Group, Kirishima pulls into the garage. Punching a number onto the security pad by the door in the garage they enter the house.

Kirishima goes to check in with the guards that had arrived a couple days prior to prepare the house. Grabbing the suitcases, Kou drops them just inside the door, then goes to the fridge for a bottle of water.

After unpacking, Kou grins, strips, and beckons Kirishima towards the bathroom.

Turning on the water, he looks over his shoulder at Kirishima as he steps under the water and begins to run his hands over his body. Joining Kou under the water, he pulls Kou back against him, and lets his own hands join in the fun of caressing Kou's body.

~~~***~~~

Relaxing in the back of the BMW, Takato puts his arm around Aine and plays with her hair.

Arriving at the mountain estate, they get out of the car to see the caretakers waiting for them.

Inside, they go through their luggage to get their swimsuits. They go out back to the patio to put down their towels and pool stuff before getting into the pool.

~~~***~~~

At the exclusive hotel in Disney, Hibari and Yoshida go to their suite while two of their guards stand outside and the other two place their own luggage in the suite across from them.

Grabbing their ball caps and sunglasses, they go out to start their fun.

~~~***~~~

Entering his code on the pad by the door, Asami, Fei, and Akihito enter a private floor in the building.

Turning on the lights, Akihito leans against the wall by the door while he watches Asami and Fei go through the fully stocked dungeon room. They go by various pieces and end up at a leather sling. Turning to look at Akihito, they pat the sling, beckoning him over.

Pushing off the wall he walks slowly towards them and the sling. When he gets to them, Fei goes for his shirt as Asami reaches for his jeans. When they finished stripping him, they tease him to place a leather sheath with cock ring around his hard cock.

After getting him into the sling, they each take a side and torment his nipples. Soon they place nipple clamps connected by a chain on him, giving a little tug to watch his reaction.

He gasps, and they watch as his shaft bounces on his stomach as his hips twitch.

~~~***~~~

In the studio, the boys go through the music Akihito had given them, pausing at points to comment and / or make changes. After going through four of the pieces, Takato notices the time and calls it quits for dinner.

Going upstairs, Akihito grins when he sees a dining cart in the entry way. Pushing it inside, he places the plates on the table, sits down, and begins to eat.

He drops the cart off before heading to the floor housing the gym. Going to the locker room, he opens his locker and stores his bag inside before changing into he exercise clothes.

Soon Kou and Takato enter the gym, grinning when they see Akihito running the track along the outer portion of the gym's floor.

After using various equipment for their workouts, they decide to cool down in the pool. Grabbing their bags from their lockers, they head to the elevator.

Changed into their suits, they dive in.

~~~***~~~

After recording their cd, the boys worked on promoting the band and their soon to be released cd.

Feilong was busy with calls for concerts, appearances, radio shows, and such for the band. As well as requests for interviews with the boys, which gave him a promotional idea.

When Asami and Akihito joined him for dinner, he told them his idea.

"Each of them would give an interview, of course the person asking the questions would be one of our employees. After each interview, they would perform 30 seconds of one of the songs on the upcoming cd. We'll make them into videos and post them on the band's website."

~~~***~~~

Arriving back at the building, Kirishima goes to the floor with their offices, and knocks on Asami's door.

Going over to the desk, he hands him a file with all the pertinent information he had found.

"So Arbatov is the one who has it. Obtaining it from him will be difficult. Look for information on locations he would keep it. Build files for each location, include all the usual information we'll need."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Back in his office, he starts up his computer to begin his new searches. A couple hours later, he calls the kitchen to order dinner, only to hear that his dinner had already been ordered and was on it's way to his floor.

Exiting the elevator, he goes to the dining room and watches as Kou places the food on the table. He grins when Kou wiggles his hips and looks over his shoulder at him.

"Dinner will keep for 30 minutes if you want a quickie...of course if it's in the shower, that'll knock three things out at once."

Kirishima reaches out, grabs the top of Kou's jeans and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Tadima."

"Okaeri."

~~~***~~~

Getting off the elevator, Akihito's face lights up as he sees the containers that Kirishima had brought back for him.

"Tuna, squid, salmon, roe, sea urchin, and crab! You so rock Kirishima!"

Looking at another two boxes near the fish, he pumps a fist as he notices they're boxes of shio ramen.

He puts the ramen in his room then takes the fish containers into the kitchen to deal with them. Finding a note taped to one of the conainers, Akihito grins when he reads Kirishima's request for his hot pot for dinner a few nights later.

 

Tadaima : I'm home  
Okaeri: Welcome back


End file.
